


Saints Row from another POV

by Insonniac



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game), Saints Row
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, Platonic Relationships, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insonniac/pseuds/Insonniac
Summary: Sonia was just asking for protection, but she found something that she wanted in the saints.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> its late and Im just gonna put up a short first chapter to ya know,,,,,, kind of give you some kinda direct characterization,,, haah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadows and settings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I may more may not have rebooted the fanfiction AGAIN ;;;; but I just want a good beginning to build off of and well,,, three times a charm

Let's make one thing clear: I was NEVER like the boss. Before the incident, not once have I thought of doing any dirty work. You know, carnage. I would've been squeamish and grossed out at the subject years ago. Not now. Not after the night that I decided it was time for a change. See, when joining the Third Street Saints, I was actually just under their protection. Had to stay inside all day, got to learn a few things about other saints, since I was always here in the hideout all day, I've even developed close bonds with some of the Saints here. That is.... Until they would eventually get shot. This is my agonizingly long story of my run as a saint. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Of course, I would never tell a soul why exactly I was in protection. Only the Boss knows that. Otherwise, what would be the point, ya know? Long story short, I was blackmailed into doing some not-so-nice things to a certain street gang. The saints were just refounded and because of their older reputation, I would assume it would be ok to ask for some backup. It took some convincing and quite a bit of cash, but they took me in.

There were 3 rules:

Stay in the boss's room unless asked to do otherwise  

You can Roam the hideout at night only

If the Boss isn't around, nobody outside of the  saints is permitted in the hideout.

Call Boss if anyone breaks this rule.

Its kinda freedom-restricting, but hey. You asked for protection, not fun. During the nights, you would loll around the hideout, socializing with the Saints, getting to know what its like being a Saint in-action. _They were so brave,_ I thought to myself, _I can't imagine putting my life on the line for anyone._

Sometimes the boss would ask for small favors, which always made me happy. They would ask for me to find information, or order some supplies, or even get information (which includes me going outside to help, which is always cool). I love being able to assist without getting shot at.

Sometimes, the Boss would take me out to eat. They would first take me to any store I wanted to get dressed up before. My closet is rather large, thanks to them. I feel like they spoil me, but I'm not theirs.

They would protect me with everything, but I'm not theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sounds kinda all over the place right now but it'll make a little more sense, I hope


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how to write blame the 82849940295994934 essays that I do for school

This day started out as a normal ass day like always, sitting up on the rooftop of the old building that hides the saints hq, looking at cars pass by, wondering what it was like talking to people outside of the Saints for a change. That's when I was in thought: how long would this last? Will the saints just drop me off and forget me when this blackmail nonsense blows away? Maybe then I'd be able to start reworking on the college money that I so effortlessly gave away for some protection.   
Maybe I could create a gang of my own- no, then I'd have to face the saints. It would be unavoidable, I frown. 

Should I just.. Join the saints? Would I survive the canonizing? Boss is so nice, he wouldn't force me into canonization, right? I climb down the building slowly, refusing to take the stairs and instead using the textures of the worn building. Except, something startled me. A voice.

"Sonia what the fuck are you doing?" 

Reflexes caused me to lose my grip, and I fell around 10 feet and hit the ground in an uncoordinated attempt to lan.d on my feet. I yell out, as I scraped my knee while sliding off the building and the same voice that was heard, was there beside me to pick me up. 

"Can you stop doing stupid shit?" The Boss said, a hint of panic and annoyance in their voice. I didn't really know how to give a reply without making it snappy and disrespectful, so I just gave them a genuine frown. I guess it worked, because the pissed off expression that they usually carried had worn off, and they had put me down before looking at me thoroughly, noticing the scrapes on my knees. They then motioned me to follow them and we headed downstairs to the Saints Hideout.

We found our way to his desk and I dreaded what was coming next as I sat up on the desk. I pouted and they rolled their eyes at my reaction as they searched through their drawers for some peroxide and cotton balls. 

"Don't be a baby about it, sun." she cracked a small smile as she heard them nicknaming her. That smile soon disappeared as she felt her thigh highs slide down her leg, and the feeling of fabric was replaced with cool, damp feeling on her knee, followed by a burning sensation. She yelled out and with her other leg, kicked the Boss in the face hard enough to knock them back.

"Really?" The Boss said in an irritated tone. This voice would usually intimidate or even scare any other Saint, but Sonia just sat there, whining as they gave her a glare. "Are you done?" They continued to give attitude, but Sonia simply sucked it up and nodded slowly. 

The boss then went back to work, bandaging her knee tight before rolling up her thigh highs once again, and giving a gentle kiss over the fabric. The process then ended with the Boss looking up at her, a smile forming at the corners of their lips. 

"If you two lovebirds are done, I need to talk with Sonia for a second." Boss and the girl in question had both looked over to the door to see Gat speaking with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he continued, envelope in hand, "I need an errand done and nobody around here likes doing nothing unless it involves shooting or bein' shot at." 

Sonia pushes the Boss out of the way to make her way to the door, snatching the envelope and opening it quickly, reading the note left inside. 

"Its an undercover job, we got a fresh outfit out for you laying out in the Boss's room. And uh, don't fuck it up." She hears Johnny whispering in her ear as she nods and continues on to the bedroom down the hall.


End file.
